


Trauma

by deanisbiandsoami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Intern Charile, M/M, Not Beta Read, Surgeon Benny, Trauma Surgeon Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean couldn't possibly count the time he'd run down this hallway. Always running to save a life.</p><p>Today, right now, was different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trauma

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if the rating is right for this, so maybe keep an eye out and comment if you'd change it. I'd appreciate the help. Enjoy.

Dean couldn't possibly count the time he'd run down this hallway. Always running to save a life, if he just got to that OR sooner he'd have more time so he ran.

Today, right now, was different. He'd been sleeping in an on call room, happy to catch a twenty minute break in his double shift. Winter had kicked in surprisingly, glazing the streets with ice and snow while no one was prepared for it. Hell of a time to be a trauma surgeon. Anyway, he was woken by his pager going off, so far nothing unusual. The page had frozen the blood in his veins. 'Cas 911' He'd charged into the ER first, searching every last bed. One of the nurses probably thought he was there for a consult and said they'd just moved a man to OR 3. 

Now here he was, running down the long corridor and practically running in the door of OR 3. 

"Dr. Winchester!" the intern facing him said. She straightened up the tiniest bit and continued "I don't think we need-" 

"Dean you shouldn't be here." Benny just talked over her. 

"So it really is him." Dean said, his voice close to breaking. 

"Dean. Don't make me throw you out." Benny said. Dean clenched his jaw. 

"I'd like to see you fucking try." Dean said and crossed the OR. He let out a mixture of a sob and a scream when he passed the barrier separating the patient's head from the surgeons.

"Cas-" He whispered his voice breaking. Someone rolled a stool over to him and he nodded in a thank you before sitting down, his hand buried in Cas' dark hair. 

"Dean, I have to tell you that you are not allowed to be in here. I am asking you to leave this OR right now." Benny insisted. 

"Benny. You've been my best friend for years and I know you are one of the best trauma surgeons I've ever met, but if you don't stop talking and concentrate on nothing but your job right the fuck now, may god help me I will kill you." 

"Alright. I'd call security but I literally owe you my life so just keep quiet." Benny said and Dean nodded, looking back down at his husband. He looked so fragile, intubated and unconscious, hooked up to blood transfusions. 

"Cas." He whispered, too quiet for anyone to hear. He leant down, resting his forehead on Cas' "Please, Cas. I know you can't hear me… just fight okay. You're gonna get through this. You're gonna be okay. I promise you. You can't leave me." Dean reached out his arm to take Cas' hand, pushing his fingers between his husband's. 

"I'm right here." He whispered. "Right here beside you." An acceleration of the beeping all around them made him look up in horror. 

"Benny." Dean asked.   
"Shut up." Benny said. 

"Charlie." Dean said to the intern. She got a deer in headlights look, glancing from Dean to Benny and back. She was just about to answer when Benny talked again.

"Dean Winchester. Shut up or leave. I'm trying to fucking save your husband's life, you do what I say and shut up." He growled. The intern gasped, staring at Dean. 

"Focus." He spat at her. She quickly went back to her talk. Dean had given one of the interns a few years ago a lesson which had ended with her crying and since then the stories about him had gotten out of control. He didn't bother too much, it kept his interns doing what he told them. Dean squeezed Cas' hand and looked back at his face, trying to breathe normally until Cas' heart was back to the normal sinus rhythm. He stroked Cas' hair in an attempt to calm himself. 

He didn't know how much time had passed until Benny explained what had happened to Cas while carefully closing his abdomen. 

"I'm gonna ask Garth to take a look at the stitches again so he doesn't have too much of a scar." Benny ended his explanation. Dean ran his hand through Cas' hair again.   
"He was supposed to be at home." Dean mumbled. "he should be safe and cuddled up in front of the tv on our couch with his super soft giant blanket that I mock him for because it's such a bad patchwork job. He sawed it himself from different kinds of cloth. It's hideous, really, but he's so proud of it. I can't help but love it." 

"Dean, he's gonna be okay. It really wasn't that bad." Benny said. Dean nodded. 

"Thank you, Benny." Dean said. Benny put a hand to his shoulder. 

"He's not gonna wake up for hours, get some sleep, Dean. I'll tell people you're off duty." 

"Yeah…" Dean just said. He remained with Cas until the nurses asked him to wait outside so they had more space to move Cas to the ICU. Dean took up camp on Cas' bedside, resting his head on his husband's shoulder. He didn't care who would see or what they would think. He always wore his wedding ring, what people assumed about who wore its match was out of his power. 

"Dr. Winchester." He heard Charlie say carefully. He straightened up to look at her. 

"Yes?" He asked. 

"I need to do some check-ups…" She said. He nodded and moved back a bit so she could examine Cas.

"I'm sorry." She said. 

"For what?" Dean asked. 

"It must be hard… seeing someone you love like this." She said. Dean just swallowed. 

"He'll make it. He's strong." Dean said more to himself than to her. 

"Yes, everything looks fine so far." She said and left the room. 

 

Dean was close to dozing off when he felt Castiel stir beneath him. He lifted his head a bit, seeing Cas blink open his eyes. 

"Cas!" Dean called, putting one hand to Castiel's cheek. Castiel tried to reach up a hand to his neck as he started to gag. 

"Calm down, love." Dean whispered, gently pulling the tape from Cas' cheek to pull out the tube. Cas coughed and took a few ragged breaths before smiling weakly at Dean. 

"Hey." Dean smiled back. "How are you?" He asked, putting a hand to Cas' cheek and rubbing his thumb over the skin.

"In pain… but it's bearable." Castiel said, his voice even more gravelly than usual. Dean just leaned in to kiss him, a soft press of lips. 

"Gave me a scare." He mumbled, pressing their foreheads together. "Thought I might lose you." Castiel lifted his hand, gripping on to Dean's shirt. 

"Never. Wouldn't miss a minute with you." He said. Dean smiled and kissed him again. 

"I love you, Cas." Dean said. 

"I know." Castiel answered. "And I love you too." Dean smiled. 

"Always glad to hear that." He answered. 

"I'll think you'll be just as happy to find that Cas' labs are excellent and we'll be moving him out of the ICU in a few hours." Benny said. Dean looked at his friend.   
"Thank you so much for saving him." Dean said. "I owe you more than my life." 

"Come on, Dean. I'm a doctor. It's just my job." Dean turned to Benny completely. 

"You still saved his life. And I cannot thank you enough for that." Dean said honestly. Benny just nodded.

"You would do the same for me." 

"Let's hope I never have to." Dean said. 

"Preach it." 

 

\--

Dean was leading rounds the next morning, happy to see that Cas was on the list. 

"Good morning, Mr. Winchester." He smiled when he entered the room, the crowd of interns behind him starting to whipser. He shut them up with a single glare and Cas grinned. 

"Good morning, Dr. Winchester." He answered. Dean pointed at Charlie and she started recounting the events of the previous days. 

"Excellent, Bradbury." Dean said. "Alright, so what is there we should watch out for?" He asked and picked a few interns to answer, sighing when one of them got it wrong. He just glared at him and picked another one who knew the answer. 

"This is basic knowledge, Zeddmore. You should at least try to keep up before we actually let you loose on the patients for more than a few stitches." Dean said. "Alright, off you go. Tran, you're on my service today. I'll see you in the ER in ten." They all hurried off into different directions. 

"That was mean." Cas said when they'd all disappeared.   
"That wasn't mean." Dean said. "that was the truth. I can be much meaner." 

"Those are just kids." Castiel said. Dean cupped his face.

"Baby, they're gonna operate on real actual people in less than a year. Without supervision in three years. They shouldn't be kids anymore." Castiel sighed but left it at that. Dean bent down to kiss him. 

"I'll check on you during lunchtime, okay?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah, you go off saving lives and terrorizing interns." Castiel said.

"You just summed up my life." Dean chuckled. 

"Oh I sure hope happily married belongs into a description of your life." 

"'Course. I couldn't live without you, my darling. Don't let the interns fuck your veins up too much." Dean said and pressed another kiss to Cas' lips before leaving for the ER.

 

"How're ya doing, love?" Dean asked as he sat down on Cas' bed in his lunch break. 

"Fine. Bit bored and entirely caught up on Doctor Sexy." He said. Dean chuckled. 

"Honey, bored and Dr. Sexy don't fit in the same sentence." Dean teased. Castiel just rolled his eyes. 

"How can you even enjoy that? You're a doctor." Castiel complained. Dean shrugged and just took Cas' hand. 

"Are you really okay?" Dean asked. "That was a rough accident, love." 

"Yeah… I mean I'm mostly exhausted and a bit fuzzy around the edges because of the pain meds but aside from that, I'm just fine." Dean smiled at him.

"Good." Dean said. "What did Garth say about the scarring?" 

"He said it wouldn't be too much… there's gonna be a scar though." Castiel pulled his lip between his teeth, looking away. Dean moved to sit next to Cas' hip and cupped his jaw, pulling Cas' head back to face him. 

"What's wrong?" He asked. 

"You've always loved my stomach. Now there's an ugly scar." Castiel said. Dean just shook his head. 

"You know I'll always love you." Dean said, leaning in to kiss Castiel, trailing a series of kissed along his jaw. He nipped at his earlobe and whispered "I'll kiss down that scar, licking over your sweet skin, tasting as it grows saltier when I make you sweat. I'll cover the entire scar with hickeys, sucking your delicious skin into my mouth. I'll make you hard every time you think of that scar." Dean heard Cas take in a sharp breath. "I'll drive you crazy with feather light kisses and touches, make you forget everything but my name." Dean reached out a hand to trail his fingers over Castiel's stomach. "I'll make you squirm and moan. I'll make you beg for my cock." Castiel supressed a moan, biting his lips. Dean kissed down his neck, licking over his pulse point. He moved back up Castiel's neck to kiss his lips. 

"I'll always love you and your perfect body." Dean said. Castiel smiled and buried his hands in Dean's hair, pulling him into another kiss.

"Dr. Winchester?" He heard a quiet voice from the door. He pulled away from Cas. 

"What?" He asked, turning to look at the door. He blinked a few times as he saw one of his interns covered in blood. 

"I'm gonna be back in the evening, Cas." Dean said, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips before following the intern into the OR. 

 

"How was your day?" Castiel asked when Dean walked into his room that evening. He saw that Dean wasn't happy. He shifted to the side of his bed, giving Dean room to lie beside him.

"We lost a seventeen year old kid today." Dean said. "God, sometimes I hate this job." Castiel moved his hand to Dean's hair, pulling his head down on his shoulder. 

"I'm sure you couldn't have saved the kid, Dean." Castiel said. "You save a lot of people, my love, you can't save all of them." Dean pressed his lips against Cas' shoulder.   
"I don't know what I'd do without you, Cas." Dean whispered. 

"Me either." Castiel said, leaning down to press a kiss to Dean's hair. "Now go home and sleep in an actual bed." 

"There are actual beds in the on call rooms." Dean pointed out. 

"Dean. I order you to sleep in our home tonight. You know how much I hate it when you stay in the hospital." 

"That only counts if you're not in the hospital." Dean said.   
"Dean!" Castiel warned. Dean chuckled.

"Fine, baby, I'll go home." He relented. "Just a few more minutes." Castiel laughed but continued stroking through Dean's hair. 

"I love you." He whispered. Dean smiled against his shoulder. 

"I love you too, my sweet." He said, lifting his head to steal a kiss. "I can't wait to take you home." He smiled and kissed Castiel again. 

"You look well rested." Castiel greeted Dean the next morning. 

"That must be the best compliment you ever made me." Dean chuckled. Cas grinned at him.

"I knew it would be better for you to sleep at home." Cas pointed out. Dean shook his head as he walked over to Cas. 

"You always know what's best for me." Dean said, leaning over to kiss him. 

"When can I go back home? " Cas asked. 

"I don't know, I'm not your doctor." Dean said. "I'll ask Benny when I see him. I hope you can go home soon." Castiel nodded. 

"Me too." 

 

Castiel went home a few days later and Dean took the next two days off to look after him.

"Okay, just stay still." Dean said, smiling up at his husband. He was just about to change his bandages. 

"Shit, Cas." Dean whispered as he pulled the bandages away. He clenched his jaw. It was almost physically painful to see a wound like that on the man he loved most. 

"Dean-" Cas started.

"Sorry, just... I see so much worse every day and somehow perfectly healing stitches are the scariest thing I've seen in a long time." Dean said, carefully touching his fingers to his stitches. "Okay, I'm good, Sorry." Dean frowned and reached for the new bandage. 

"Dean, it's okay. I get it." Cas said, waiting for Dean to finish the bandage before framing his face with both his hands. "Being scared is okay, Dean." 

"I'm a trauma surgeon. I shouldn't be. I know that your accident wasn't... I understand what happened, I know your health isn't in any danger anymore. But I still want to lock you up and never let you go so you won't ever be hurt again. " Dean said. Cas smiled. 

"I love you too, Dean." Cas said and Dean smirked. 

"Never have an accident again." Dean said, leaning forward to kiss his husband. 

"I'll try." Cas chuckled. 

"I'm serious, Cas. I can't lose you." Dean said. Cas nodded. 

"You won't, my love. I promise you."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I suck at endings. Thanks for reading.


End file.
